Zombie
Joel accidentally creates a t-shirt zombie. Cast (in order of appearance): RD and DG (v.1), Joel, Phil Places: Phil's Living Room, Phil's Front Yard Page title: bonusstage2 Running time: 2:29 Date: November 29, 2003 Transcript {roll opening credits} JOEL: What have I done? {Cut to Joel, standing with wide open red eyes} WHAT HAVE I DONE? {Cut to Phil, sitting on the couch with a controller in hand.} PHIL: Why do you keep saying that? {Cut to Joel, standing in front of the chair that Phil is sitting in.} JOEL: I have created a bastardization of modern science. Also, repetition is soothing. {Cut to close-up of Phil} PHIL: It's not another Powerpuff Girl, is it? {Cut to Joel. Slow zoom in and dramatic music plays while he talks.} JOEL: Phil, this is no time for edgy, subversive comedy! {Pans to Phil's bed. A shirt sits there.} PHIL: {Off-screen} So, is this the bastardization? JOEL: {Off-screen}''Phil, ''{Cut to Joel} it's a t-shirt {zooms into his head} ZOMBIE! {Dramatic sound effect plays} {Cut to Phil} PHIL: I can't think of a non-cliché way to react to this. {Joel pops up from the side, head upside-down} JOEL: Now, I've killed zombies before, but a t-shirt zombie? Probably hard. {Cut to another shot of Phil, more detailed, bemused face.} PHIL: I'm no scientist, but this seems waaaay too unfeasible. And retarted. {Cut to Joel against a white background} JOEL: Hey, don't mess with retarded science. {holds up T-shirt} That's what this t-shirt was gonna say. {Cut to close-up of the t-shirt. It says, "ha ha ha"} JOEL: But then it started saying... other... things... {t-shirt now says, "leave the house"} {Cut to a surprised Phil} PHIL: It's alive? {Joel pops in. BG turns to white.} JOEL: Yeah, we're past that phase now. {Phil has a bemused expression on his face.} Keep up, Phil. {He pops out} {Phil puts on a "know-it-all" face.} PHIL: Well, have you tried burning it? {Cut to Joel in the hallway, with an angry face, topped with a monobrow} JOEL: You know, this is why I don't come to you for advice, YOU {Brings face closer to the screen} BEER- {Brings face even closer, showing the detail of his anger} -GUZZLING IMBECILE! {brings it back, with a normal expression} Actually, that's a good idea, I should probably try that. {Cut to Phil in front of a white BG with a squiggly line. He has an angry expression.} {Cut to the t-shirt. Its front says, "what are you doing". The shirt gets burnt, revealing the road outside.} {Cut to Joel and Phil, outside.} JOEL: Well, everything worked out in the end. PHIL: Why'd it want us to leave the house? {Cut to close-up of Joel} JOEL: You know, let's not dwell on it, because it probably has nothing to do with anything. PHIL: {Off-screen} Uhh, {Cut to a front view of the house. The doorway has teeth in it (the the top ones round, the bottom ones sharp, and converging, every so often), and the window has evil eyes.} are those eyes and teeth? JOEL: {Off-screen} Yes, and they have always been there. SHUT UP! Let's go get lunch. {Cut back to Joel and Phil} PHIL: Where? {Joel walks off} JOEL: Wyoming. {End credits roll} Easter Eggs * Click on the "The End" sign after the episode to see some T-shirt designs. Remember to keep clicking until the designs start to repeat. Fun Facts Trivia * This is the shortest Bonus Stage episode made, at 2:29. * This episode was originally preceded by a RD and DG skit. : {Open with a still of ToonZone, with a subtitle beneath it reading "Toon Zone - Tuesday, 2010". From there, it fades to two figures, RD and DG, standing in a lab.} : DG: I have created three perfect little girls! : {Cut to three snakes, each with wigs resembling the Powerpuff Girls' hairstyles. Cut back to RD and DG.} : RD: Uh, those are snakes, man. : {the snakes jump onto him} : RD: Ow, my face! : DG: The day is saved! Goofs * When they show Phil playing the video game, his hands are purple. * On the last scene where Joel has arms, his right arm is missing. References * "It's not another Powerpuff Girl, is it?" ** Phil references both the Powerpuff Girls, a popular cartoon show, but also the now-defunct old High Score short toon, "Puff Huff", in which Joel creates a spiky blue-haired Powerpuff Girl named Sonique. *** This also interestingly relates to the deleted RD/DG scene for this episode, in which DG created three perfect little snakes. * The T-Shirt when first seen says "buy Umjammer Lammy", A Playstation game. Episode Description Joel's latest project defies the modern laws of science and cotton when he reanimates a t-shirt. * One easter egg which later became a shirt. External Links * Watch "Zombie" * View the flash file for "Zombie" (536 Kb) * Watch "Zombie" on Youtube Category:Bonus Stage Episodes